Anger is burning
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Emily stop crying. "Oh, better, but not good enough." says Alison.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **Anger is burning**

 **Alison and Emily are in the gym locker room at school.**

"Paris would be so awesome! Wake up late, eat a croissant, shop for 2 hours, take a nap in the Louvre, eat another croissant, shop for 2 hours." says Alison.

Emily barely listen, too focused on Alison's almost totally naked sexy body.

"Did you see this?" says Alison, holding up a white sensual lace bra. "I ordered it via a French fashion catalog. It'd be sweet if ya'd hook it for me, Em."

"Sure!" says Emily with a bright smile, being very excited.

Emily help Alison to put on the bra.

"Merci, Emily." says Alison in a soft erotic tone.

Emily lean down a bit and kiss Alison's shoulder.

Alison suddenly spin around and she has a glare of anger in her eyes. This makes Emily feel fear and insecurity.

"Sorry...I was just..." begins Emily.

"You were just what?" says Alison. "Because we kissed in the library, it doesn't mean I'm into you that way. I prefer boys and if I ever kiss you in the past, present or future, it's no more than practice for the real thing."

"Ali..." says Emily.

"Stop it." says Alison as she slap Emily in the face.

"That hurts." says Emily as she begin to cry.

"Crying now? Are you a fuckin' 4 year old, Emily?" says Alison, all rude, cold and sassy.

"Please, be the sweet Alison I like so much." says Emily through her tears.

"I'll be sweet once you learn how things work. No chick is allowed to seduce me, not even you. As far as sexuality goes, I want stiff dick in my pussy. You obviously cannot give me that so stop your silly crush on me." says Alison in a sharp commanding tone.

"Ali..." says Emily, still crying.

"Don't beg and whine. Suck it up. Take my words without any fear, like a true woman would. If it were reversed, I'd not feel sad one bit." says Alison.

"How can you be so rude?" says Emily.

"Em, are you weak? Show me some backbone." says Alison.

"I'm not weak..." says Emily, forcing back the tears.

Emily stop crying.

"Oh, better, but not good enough." says Alison.

Alison put on her tight black leather t-shirt and tight white jeans.

"Ali..." says Emily.

Emily grab her things and are about to leave.

"Wait a sec, you're my ride, remember?" says Alison.

Emily stop walking and almost start crying again.

"Em, don't you dare making me walk home." says Alison, sounding very angry.

During the drive to the DiLaurentis house, Alison and Emily don't even talk to each other.

"See you tomorrow." says Alison as she exit Emily's car.

Once she is alone, Emily starts crying again as she drive home.

When she get home, Emily change into jammies and goes to bed, crying herself to sleep.

2 hours later, her mom wakes her up.

"Time for dinner." says Pam Fields.

"Mom...me will be there in a few." says Emily as she open her eyes and sit up in bed.

"Okay." says Pam as she leave Emily's room.

"Hmm..." mumbles Emily as she switch from jammies to a Rosewood Sharks tnak top and jeans.

Emily goes down to the dining room.

"Awww! Fish pie the way grandma makes it. Wonderful." says a happy Emily when she sees what food Pam has made.

"Cute that you're so happy." says Pam.

"I love fish pie." says Emily.

"Let's eat." says Pam.

"Too bad daddy isn't here." says Emily.

"I miss him too." says Pam.

Emily and Pam starts to eat.

The next day in school.

"Emily, got a moment...?" says Aria.

"Sure, what's up?" says Emily.

"Ali seemed really angry this morning. Do you know why?" says Aria.

"No, not really. Maybe she hooked up last night and it wasn't good." says Emily.

"Well, that does sound like something Ali could be mad about." says Aria.

"Yeah." says Emily.

"Em, follow me, right now." says Alison as she suddenly appear.

"Uh...okay." says Emily.

Emily follow Alison to an empty classroom.

"I demand an honest apology." says Alison.

"Do you? You did slap me, Ali..." says Emily.

"Yes, but only 'cause you wanted to seduce me." says Alison, far from happy.

"Sorry." says Emily, afraid of Alison.

"Not good enough." says Alison as she stare right into Emily's eyes as if she almost wanted to kill Emily.

Emily know that Alison would not be that evil, but Emily is still nearly scared shitless.

"Em, I wanna be your friend, but if you have this big crush on me and all, I might have problems with keeping a friendship with you." says Alison, suddenly a lot less angry.

"Ali, sorry, but I do have a crush on you and I can't just stop that." says Emily.

"Try. That'd be better for the both of us, trust me." says Alison.

Alison leave the room.

Emily cry for a few minutes and then goes to class.

After school, Emily goes straight home.

"I wonder why Ali hate that I have feelings for her." says Emily.

Once in her room, Emily switch on her laptop and log onto Instagram.

She sees that Hanna has posted some cute photos of plush animals.

"So cute!" says Emily.

Emily eat a fish sandwich.

"Kinda weird that they've not sent me my new swim trophy yet." says Emily.

The next day.

Emily is reading a book.

"Emily...your friend Alison's here." says Pam as she enter Alison's room.

"Mom, me don't really wanna see Alison right now. I'm a bit afraid of her." says Emily.

"Why?" says Pam.

"Teen girl stuff. Kinda private." says Emily.

"Okay. I respect that. Should I tell Alison that you're busy?" says Pam.

"Yeah. Thanks, mommy." says Emily.

Pam leave the room.

6 minutes later, Alison enter the room.

"Ali, me don't take visitors today." says Emily.

"Why? Afraid of me, are you, Emily?" says Alison.

"Uh...a little." says Emily.

"Sexy. I have a date with a guy later and I want your opinion on what I should wear. Pink satin dress or black leather dress?" says Alison.

"Not sure, but why are you really here? I doubt you'd come here just for a fashion advice." says Emily.

"You know me so well. I wanted to tell you that in a way I'm actually glad that you want me 'cause that means I'm hot, but I prefer boys with big dicks so you and I can never be a couple." says Alison.

"Okay, but can we still be friends?" says Emily.

"Sure, Em. As long as you don't try to kiss me again." says Alison.

"I'll do my best to not kiss you." says Emily.

"Thanks. I couldn't ask for more than your best, Emily." says Alison.

"Awww!" says Emily with a cute smile.

"Sweet. And this is for you, but don't open it yet." says Alison as she give Emily something wrapped in pink paper.

"Wow, a present? Thanks." says Emily.

"Open it a week from today." says Alison.

"Alright." says Emily.

Exactly a week later.

Emily is in her room.

Suddenly she remember the gift from Alison.

She open it and it is a black steel locket with a silver chain. Inside the locket is a photo of a naked sexy Alison.

"Wow! Nice photo." says Emily.

Emily put the locket in the top drawer of her nightstand.

"I need a nap." says Emily as she climb into bed and goes to sleep.

5 hours later.

"Em, do you like my gift?" says Alison.

"Yes, but why did you put a naked photo in there? I thought you were straight..." says Emily.

"I'm very straight. I just wanted you to have something to look at when you play with yourself, sweetie." says Alison with a cutie smile.

"Awww! Thanks." says a happy Emily.

"No problem." says Alison.

"Ali, are you no longer mad at me?" says Emily.

"I'm not mad anymore. Sorry about that. I overreacted. You are a sweet girl and I shouldn't have been angry at all. You like me and I should think that is cute." says Alison.

"Okay." says Emily.

"See you tomorrow." says Alison.

Alison leave the Grille.

Emily sit alone for a while and then walk home.

2 days later in school.

Emily sit in the lunch-room, writing an important essay on Ancient History on her laptop when Alison enter the room.

"Em, why the fuck did you leave me all in the crap?" says Alison, being clearly drunk.

"What? I have no idea what you're talking about." says Emily.

"Sweetie, don't be a fool. You know that you left me all alone with that damn perv Marcus..." says Alison, half sweet and half angry and very drunk.

"First of all, who's Marcus? And second, this is the first time I see you today." says Emily.

"Oh, sorry...see ya later." says Alison with a cutie smile and then leave the room.

Alison can barely walk straight.

2 hours later, when Emily enter Math class, she sees Alison who is no longer drunk.

Alison is now 100 % sober. Her hair fall in perfect blond curles down over her shoulders, her make up is perfect and her outfit is clean and fresh.

Emily pick the desk to Alison's left.

"Hi. All sober now?" whisper Emily.

"Yeah. Sorry about before." whisper Alison.

"No problem. That was alcohol talking. Not you." whisper Emily.

"Awww. You're a very nice understanding chick." whisper Alison.

"Thanks." whisper Emily.

The next day.

Emily enter Alison's room.

"Awww! Sweetie, you wear it." says a happy Alison when she sees that Emily wear the locket she gave her.

"Yeah, me wear it, Ali." says Emily with a cute childish smile.

"That's wonderful." says Alison.

Alison wear a white top and black leather tights.

Emily wear a blue Rosewood Sharks t-shirt and normal jeans.

"Come and sit, here." says Alison with a slightly seductive smile as she gesture to the spot right to her left side on the bed.

"Okay..." says Emily as she blush a bit.

Emily sit down next to Alison.

"Ali, you're so beautiful." says Emily.

"Thanks, you're beautiful too." says Alison.

"Really?" says Emily.

"Yes." says Alison.

"So sweet." says a happy Emily.

"You're a sweet girl." says Alison.

"Nice." says Emily with a cute smile.

"I may not be able to be your love interest, but I can be your buddy and you are still allowed to hold the memory of me right here." says Alison as she gently put a hand over Emily's heart.

"Awww! Thanks, Ali." says Emily in cutie joy.

"No problem." says Alison.

Alison can feel the rythm of Emily's heartbeat.

"My heart beat for you." says Emily.

"That's adorable." says Alison.

"Yay." says a happy Emily.

2 weeks later.

"I can't tell Em that I love her. If people knew that I have feelings for a chick, my life would be over." thinks Alison.

Alison wear a tight black latex t-shirt and tight white leather pants.

Right now she's at the mall, looking for a b-day gift for Aria.

"Oh...hi, Em." says Alison when she sees Emily there in the store too.

"Hi, Ali." says Emily.

"I'm here to buy a gift for Aria." says Alison.

"Me too." says Emily.

"Cute. We can search together." says Alison.

"Yeah." says Emily.

"Hmm, maybe she'll like this...a new leather dress." says Alison as she find a sexy black leather dress.

"Isn't that a bit too sexy for Aria?" says Emily.

"No. She need a sexy dress if she wants to get a cool boyfriend." says Alison.

"Are you sure?" says Emily.

"Of course I am. I know all about seduction and fucking." says Alison.

"That's actually true." says Emily.

After 45 minutes, Alison ends up buying the dress for Aria and Emily buy a purple snowboard for Aria.

Almost a month later.

Emily and Alison have dinner at the Grille.

Alison eat pasta and fish.

Emily eat pizza.

"Mmm, pizza!" says Emily.

"You really love pizza, don't you, Em?" says Alison.

"I do." says Emily with a cute smile.

"That's cute." says Alison.

"Thanks, Ali." says a happy Emily.

"You're welcome, sweetie." says Alison.

"Yay." says Emily, all cute.

"Awww." says Alison with a sweet smile.

Alison wear a white tight crop top and tight dark jeans.

Emily wear an orange tank top and white tights.

"Ben and I broke up today." says Emily.

"I understand. That's good. He wasn't really your type." says Alison.

"True." says Emily.

"Yeah, now you can find someone who truly love you." says Alison.

"Sure hope I can find such a person." says Emily.

"Everyone has a soul mate. You simply need to find yours, Emily." says Alison.

"Not easy." says Emily.

"Perhaps so, but you'll find your soul mate someday." says Alison.

"Cute that you support me." says Emily.

"You're my friend, so of course I support you, sweetie." says Alison.

"Awww!" says a happy Emily.

"Now I remember why I've always had a great time when I hang out with you." says Alison.

"I like to be around you as well." says Emily.

"You and me are kinda different from each other, but maybe that's why we're such good friends." says Alison.

"Yeah, maybe. Opposites attract, as people say. And for you and me it might be true." says Emily.

"Indeed, Em." says Alison.

"Ali, you're the best." says Emily.

"Thanks." says Alison. "You're awesome too."

"Really?" says Emily.

"Yes, you are the best swimmer I've seen." says Alison.

"I'm pretty good, but not nearly as amazing as Nicole Saphire." says Emily.

"Who's she?" says Alison.

"The best female swimmer in the US." says Emily.

"Okay. Cool." says Alison.

The next day.

Emily arrive at school. She wear a green top, blue jeans, white shoes and the locket that Alison gave her.

"Hi, Em." says Aria.

"Hi, Aria." says Emily.

Aria and Emily walk to History class together.

Once in the classroom, they take their seats.

Emily smile when she sees that Alison's in the room.

"Now I'll hand back your tests from last week." says Amy Crow, the History teacher.

After class.

"You got a B plus, Em? Congrats." says Alison.

"Thanks. What did you get?" says Emily.

"Unfortunately only a C minus. I didn't study 'cause I watched porn." says Alison.

"Little too much information, Ali." says Emily.

"Sorry." says Alison.

"Okay." says Emily.

"I at least did not get and F like Hanna did." says Alison.

"Yeah." says Emily.

2 weeks and 2 days later.

"Em, do you wanna get lunch?" says Alison.

"Sure." says Emily.

They go to the Grille.

"Ali, you're so sweet." says Emily.

"Thanks, so are you." says Alison.

Emily order a fish pizza and Alison rice and lobster.

"Aww, pizza." says Emily.

"Cute." says Alison.

At the same time, Hanna eat cake and watch cartoons in her bedroom.

She wear pink jammies and pink plush socks.

"Yum, yum!" says Hanna, thinking that the cake taste so good.

The next day.

"Ali, are you dating Emily?" says Spencer.

"No, of course not. I prefer men with big dick, not girls." says Alison, all sassy and rude.

"Why do you look at her the way you do when she's around then?" says Spencer.

"I don't know what you're talking about." says Alison in a hard cold tone.

"I'm sure you do. You don't fool me, Alison. Be open about what you feel." says Spencer. "You think you have such damn control over every part of your life, but you hide your big crush on Em."

"I've no crush on Emily! Don't dare to claim such crap!" says Alison in anger as she grab the front of Spencer's shirt.

"Stop! Hands off me, DiLaurentis." says Spencer, getting angry too.

"You can't scare me." says Alison in anger, being very confident.

"Are you sure?" says Spencer in a hard serious tone.

"Yeah. Back down, Hastings. I'm the Queen Bee and so I shall always be." says Alison.

"It's not my plan to steal that position. I prefer to have a less prominent role, but I advice you to admit to yourself and everyone else that you have strong romantic feeling for Emily Fields." says Spencer.

"Can't admit what is not true." says Alison.

"Be honest about your emotions, Ali." says Spencer.

"Spencer, don't play God with me." says Alison.

"I'm not." says Spencer.

"Fuck you!" says Alison in anger.

"No, thanks." says Spencer.

"You're uptight and not cool." says Alison.

Alison leave the room.

The next day.

"Em, you're a sweetie." says Alison.

"Awww! Thanks." says Emily.

"I see you've finally recieved your new swim trophy." says Alison.

"Yeah. Got it yesterday." says Emil.

"Why did it take so long?" says Alison.

"Because it was sent to an Emily Fields in Houston by accident." says Emily.

"Oh, you're not the only Emily Fields?" says Alison.

"There are at least 12 Emily Fields in the United States. I looked it up." says Emily.

"I understand, but I bet none of the others are as cute and talented as you, sweetie." says Alison.

"Awww!" says a happy Emily, giving Alison a hug.

"Me will never be mad at ya again. I promise." says Alison.

"That's so sweet." says a happy Emily.

"Yeah, it is." says Alison.

Alison and Emily simply stand there, looking at Emily's trophies and medals for a while.

"I look forward to the day when I get to see you in the Olympics." says Alison.

"Do you really think that will happen?" says Emily.

"Of course, Em. You're awesome." says Alison.

"Awww! Thanks." says a happy Emily.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
